The Isles of Thror: Book One
by Thea Smith
Summary: OK, I'm rating it T for now, but that's subject to change down as the book goes on. Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters in this story, aside from my own OC's. I also own the storyline to this. Blah blah Constructive Criticism and ratings are welcomed!
1. Introduction

This is Thror, located 10 days north of desperation, a smidge east of insanity, and just south of freezing. Most of the people here are rough, much like the seas surrounding us. My name is Torhild, not the best name, I know. But deffinately not the worst.

Us vikings believe that horrible names ward off evil spirits. Anyway, it's an old village. Yet there's always new houses. Why, you may ask? Well, the reason is simple. As families grow, they need new houses. But there's more.

We have dragons.

That's right. Zipplebacks, hideous nightmares. Bassically, your social ranking is bassed off of what dragon you have tamed and ride. Zipplebacks are diffinately going to get me higher up, due to them having two heads. Hideous Nightmare? Pfft. That would be near the top. Mostly thanks to them catching themselves on fire.

The one I want, it's so rare it's considered a legend. That's the Nautical Fury. It's similar to the Nightfury, to the point where they are often confused.

The difference? They have deep blue patterns on them, each one having it's own special markings.

My father, Jorick the mighty, is said to have ended the Civil War in our village by lighting the rebels leader's house on fire with a Hideous nightmare in his sleep. Is it true? Well, I'm sure it is.

Oh, and then there's Matrix, my identical twin. She's got the local Night Fury while I've got..a Gronkle. Honestly, I think it's her name. Then there's Herringfeet, the local talk among the girls. Softliver, Darksong and Mistdrage are some of my friends.

Ok, I take that back. Mistdrage is my cousin, but we get along fine.


	2. Drage Day

It's early in the morning, and Torhild's allready up. Though the sun's only just rising above the horizion, she's allready wiping sweat from her brow. Her blond hair is plastered to her head from training, and now she's headed to the workshop to start making things for her Gronkle to help with catching the Nauticle Fury.

With needle in hand, she began repairing and modifying a fishing net to be large enough and strong enough to catch it. She'd allready made a cannon to fire it. Moments after she began her task, the maiden was interrupted by her dear father.

"Well, just as I thought." he said with a chuckle.

Torhild's gaze rose briefly, "Mornin'."

Jorick then sat down on the log beside her with a soft groan. "Now, we're going to go west for a ways, into the Dragon Grounds. After that, we're going to split up and return here at sunhigh. I'll be pairing seasoned vikings with the newlings." he said.

Torhild placed her work down on her lap. "Ok, so who am I being paired with, Dad?"

He smiled. "That will be announced later. Now, why don't we go and see what your mother cooked for us today?"

Torhild snorted. "More like tried to."

Jorick laughed. "That's all too true. Maybe we'll sneak out to Shiverlout's for breakfast."

She laughed at that as they rose to enter the house.

"Mom, where is my pack?!" Matrix yelled from her room. She then stormed down the stairs, her Nightfury slightly paniking. This caused Torhild to leap over to the dragon and begin to sooth it.

Her sister spun around. "Get back from my dragon! I need her to be as fast as possible today."

Rolling her eyes, Torhild left the dragon. She grabbed her trinkets and inventions, putting them carefully in her pack. She smiled at that little bag.

Then Sharpwing began to stir, his knobby head raising. Torhild walked over to her dragon. "Good boy. Now you're going to need this for today." she said, raising a light-weight saddle on him. He shook his body, then flopped noisily onto his side.

She laughed, then grabbed her pack off of her bed. "Come on. It's time to go down for breakfast." she said.

He grunted, then followed his rider down the stairs. Smells of burnt eggs warned Torhild that breakfast wouldn't be that good. "Mom, I'm going to gather herbs!" she yelled into the kitchen.

Her mom looked in her direction. "Don't you want breakfast?" she said.

"Nope. I'm good."

"What did you say?"

"No, Marm, I'm good."

"Better."

Torhild then turned and left out the door, swiftly getting on her dragon. With a playful grin, she tapped her heels on his side. "Let's do this." And then they were in the air.


	3. The Sighting

Torhild reached the herb fields in record time, thanks to her new saddle and some improvised flight enhancers. She landed gently in a patch of lavender, causing her Gronkle to enter a trance-like state. The small purple flowers somehow had this effect on this family of dragons.

Quickly, she scanned for the Moonflowers, which attracted the Fury's. the bowsmaiden also looked for Watercress, inticing to Nauticle Fury's. The blonde had gathered seaweed and kelp the day before along the beach near the village.

A loud cry perked her ears, causing her eyes to drift to the sea. "No. Way." she gasped.

There was one of them, a beautiful, dark blue Nautical, complete with lighter blue wing tips. It then leapt out of the water and flew at alarming speeds tword a school of fish. It dove into the ocean again, rising with an amazing catch. It caught sight of the girl, then vanished in a wave.

She stared at where it had been for a while before returning to looking for herbs. Torhild could not stop thinking about it, and the more she tried to forget, the more she wanted it. When she was ready, she waved a bushel of fireweed to alert her dragon before feeding the flowers to him.

Sharpwing let out a huff, then gobbled up the petals. His firebelly roaring with heat, he was warmer and ready to go. He then would be lighter and fly faster longer, due to the extra energy.

When Torhild returned to the village, her stomach was growling. She tossed some coins on the counter at Silverlout's Cafe.

"One Zippleback, extra dry, on a sheep." she blurted. Then she looked over her shoulder, "And one roasted nightmare, with extra ocean."

The older male viking laughed, his large beared bobbing. "So basically, you want ten roasted chickens and twenty fried fish for ole Sharpwings over there." he said nodding to the dragon, "And for yourself, you'd like leg o' lamb meat, wrapped in cabbage with eggs."

"Yup, that's right. And make it snappy."

He then hollered the order to the kitchen, then almost no sooner than he hollered it, the cooks brought out a wheelbarrel of burnt chicken and fish, roasted to dragon's taste. Her mouth watered when the sack was brought to her.

Grabbing it, she nodded her thanks before hopping back in the saddle. "Thanks." she said before flying to join her party.

Her Uncle, Skully, looked down on her from atop his Hideous Nightmare. "Why are ye always late? A true viking is on time."

Matrix nodded in agreement, a sly look coming to her face. "And never slow." she said, pouting. "Your poor gronkle will never be able to keep up with us."

Just then, Jorick caught up, and the mood instantly changed. "Alright, you three. Matrix and Skully will be in one group, while Torhild will be capturing with me." he ordered.

"But dad, she's no viking." Matrix said, bewilderment in her eyes. Why would her sister, unused to traveling far on dragonback, be capturing in an honorable postion?

Jorick looked at his eldest daughter (who was older by mere minutes). "And that's no way to treat your sister. I've had enough of your bickering. You're to be seperate so she can prove herself without you interfering." And with that, he kicked his dragon off into flight.

Torhild adjusted her sacks of herbs before flying after her father. "Dad," she said once she caught up to him, "c-can I ask you something?"

When he nodded, she continued to tell him about her sighting. He laughed.

"That's a good story, lassie. You should tell it to the youngsters when we get back." his gaze unwavering from the horizion.

"Dad, it's true."

"Sure, sure. And I'm purple." he said with another laugh, this time looking her direction.

Feeling heartbroken, she slumped her shoulders, and stared blankly ahead. What caught her off guard after a while was the sound of another dragon. She looked over to her father, who was also supprised.

"We must have gone farther than we thought." he said, confused.

Sharpwing trilled before suddenly shooting off, causing Torhild to shriek. Jorick followed after his daughter, amazed at her dragon's sudden burst of speed.

 **What did Torhild find? Will she be Ok? Is Matrix just pulling another trick on her, or is there more to this? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
